Atrapado
by Halane
Summary: En el Going Merry todos están pasando un mal momento, pero Zoro se siente bastante más malhumorado que los demás... Un extraño y real sueño lo inunda en uno de sus arranques, ¿lo superará? si lo podéis leer de noche y en silencio... Ayuda con el ambiente


**Zoro bufó con furia, su mano derecha apoyada en el mástil del barco, su pierna izquierda ligeramente doblada, los ojos fijos en el las tablas de madera del suelo. Intentó respirar y calmarse un poco. **

**Sinceramente estaba teniendo un día horrible. Para nadie estaba siendo una buena semana, pero tenía que reconocer que se estaba pasando bastante más que el resto.**

**Llevaban tiempo sin toparse con ninguna isla y, debido a los ocasionales éxitos de Luffy atracando la despensa y la cocina, la comida escaseaba. Además habían tenido días especialmente calurosos, con lo cual también estaban quedándose sin agua, vino, cerveza y cualquier otra bebida. La situación empezaba a afectar a todos, pero el espadachín se sentía especialmente irritable.**

**Por empezar Sanji, en un intento por racionar la comida, había abandonado su costumbre de servir exquisiteces a las chicas a todas horas, incluso de prepararles comida especial. Había suprimido también la merienda, para desesperación de Luffy. Debido a todas estas medidas tenía mucho más tiempo libre, que empleaba en mirar el mar, las nubes, perseguir a las chicas, hablar con alguien o, más frecuentemente, buscar pelea con Zoro.**

**Nami solía detener estas discusiones cada vez con más mala leche, porque debido a la tranquilidad reinante había acabado todos los mapas y tomado el sol hasta tal punto que era imposible que su piel llegara a adoptar un tono más moreno. No podía entretenerse tampoco leyendo el periódico, pues ya no llegaba en aquellas aguas. Según les había dicho, parecía que estaban en la zona climática de alguna isla, pero ésta parecía no llegar nunca. La navegante concluyó que debía tener una amplia área de influencia, y había empezado a repasar su biblioteca en busca de alguna pista. No encontraba nada, y la frustración e inactividad a las que se veía forzada la tenían más quisquillosa que de costumbre. Por otro lado, tenía miedo de tener mal la brújula, porque no le parecía normal que llevaran tantos días sin topar con tierra. Ahora se había sumado a Robin, y ambas pasaban largas horas leyendo en distintos rincones del barco.**

**La arqueóloga mantenía la calma. Satisfecha con tener simplemente un lugar donde estar, parecía contenta, lo cual crispaba mucho más a los susceptibles Nami y Zoro, que empezaban a cansarse de su radiante e inamovible sonrisa condescendiente. Pero la verdad era que Robin estaba ansiando llegar a puerto, convencida de que el mal ambiente que reinaba en el barco acabaría por explotar.**

**Usopp se había dedicado a reparar los innumerables desperfectos del barco, pero ya nada más podía hacer hasta no contar con nuevos materiales y herramientas, con lo cual pasaba el rato jugando con Chopper o creando nuevas mezclas, generalmente con cara asustada ante el miedo de verse involucrado en las numerosas peleas entre Zoro y Sanji, en las que Nami solía verse envuelta. El pequeño médico se sentía mucho peor que los demás, porque el calor no era bueno para él, pero viendo cómo estaban las cosas aguantaba valientemente, aunque no se lo veía mucho en cubierta. Sin duda el que peor parecía pasarlo era Luffy.**

**El joven capitán se paseaba como medio muerto por el barco, con la lengua fuera y la mano en la barriga, quejándose. Estaba siempre hambriento, acosando a Sanji para que le diera comida y, cuando hacía poco que había logrado llenar algo su insaciable estómago, revoloteaba alrededor de sus camaradas en busca de algún compañero de juegos. No era de extrañar que Nami, Zoro, Sanji e incluso Usopp le hubieran dedicado furiosas miradas y gritos esos días. Luffy empezaba a estar desesperado ya por comer de verdad, y el pequeño doctor lo había revisado, temeroso de que estuviera enfermo. Pero lo único que tenía era hambre y aburrimiento en grado sumo.**

**Aunque en comparación con el resto Zoro no tenía ninguna preocupación, puesto que él podía entrenar igual y el calor no le afectaba demasiado, más bien le gustaba, lo cierto era que estaba el triple de malhumorado que cualquiera de los demás. Y por eso ahora estaba ahí, contra ese palo de madera, intentando relajarse.**

**- Estúpido cocinero de mierda... – farfulló. Era por la mañana, y acababa de salir de la cocina sin desayunar, dando un portazo tremendo que le costó un grito de reproche de Usopp. Había llegado más tarde que los demás porque se había quedado dormido y, para cuando había entrado a la cocina gruñendo y con grandes zancadas, su café estaba ya completamente helado. Sanji se había negado a calentarlo o permitirle que lo hiciera, alegando que era culpa suya por ser un estúpido marimo vago e inútil. Viendo que le rebanaría la cabeza sin más tonterías en caso de seguir allí, el peliverde se había levantado de inmediato.- Siempre con sus gilipolleces, maldito sea, no hay manera de que trate bien a cualquiera que no tenga unas enormes tetas…- siguió reprochando. Se calló de repente.**

"**Así no voy a calmarme. Tengo que tranquilizarme, no consigo nada poniéndome así, excepto perder cualquier posibilidad de entrenar." Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios, seguido de un enorme bostezo. No había dormido nada bien esa noche, molesto por los continuos gimoteos de Luffy y Chopper. Quizás era eso lo que tenía tan irritado. Se instaló contra el mástil, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Diez minutos después dormía profundamente. Entre sueños, su ceño se frunció terriblemente, una confusa sucesión de imágenes catastróficas se sucedían, como habitaciones que se detenían ante su mirada durante unos segundos para después girar y ser reemplazadas por otra repentinamente: Kuina en su ataúd, con la cara en una tranquila y artificial sonrisa; Sanji cortando algo invisible lenta y rítmicamente sobre una tabla de picar, con la mirada perdida en el vacío, como si no supiera dónde estaba, el resplandeciente cuchillo resonando tac… tac… tac… tac… a cada golpe descargado a ciegas contra la tabla de madera; Nami tendida en pose trágica sobre la cubierta, que parecía ostentar un dibujo similar a una brújula gigante cuya aguja señalaba una guadaña atravesando el corazón de la pelirroja; Usopp, con un clavo en la frente, reparaba el mástil, mientras un delgado hilo de sangre que atravesaba su cara desde el lugar donde el metálico objeto se hundía en su piel caía desde su barbilla incesante y sinuoso hacia el suelo de madera, donde se filtraba por los pequeños huecos que separaban las tablas; Chopper, con ojos abiertos de par en par fijos en el mortero, trituraba hierbas a una velocidad frenética como si le fuera la vida en ello, el espadachín podía verlas deshaciéndose poco a poco bajo los descontrolados golpes que el pequeño reno daba con sus bracitos de frágil apariencia, con un extraño zumo brotando de esa masa que empezaba a formarse donde asomaban briznas, imitando una muy humana agonía, produciendo un ruido burbujeante y taladrador que atravesaba su mente de una forma horrible. Entonces todo cambió otra vez y Zoro pudo ver justo frente a él, que estaba como en un blanco espacio vacío desde donde sólo podía observar, incapaz de intervenir o hacer nada, a Luffy de pie, pero indudablemente muerto, con una mirada vacía y decepcionada en su dulce rostro, emulando a un títere colgado por los hombros dando una impresión entre grotesca y conmovedora que hizo que algo dentro del espadachín se agitara como nunca lo había hecho antes. Zoro quiso gritar, acercarse a su amigo, pedir a los demás que hicieran algo, al menos a Chopper y Sanji, que no parecían estar heridos. Pero era incapaz de moverse… Y de pronto sintió unos ojos controladores y calmados sobre él, vigilándolo. Se giró bruscamente y oyó esa voz suave y femenina, que parecía saborear las palabras antes de soltarlas con satisfacción:  
- Espadachín… Espadachín…**

**Intentó girar el cuello, desesperado por localizar de dónde venía, sospechando que era la culpable de todo, de esa terrible y delirante situación que empezaba a lograr atravesar su dura armadura emocional… Le costó grandes esfuerzos, pero al fin su voluntad triunfó permitiéndole mirar a un lado y otro. Durante esos angustiosos instantes la voz seguía repitiendo inflexible una y otra vez:**

**- Espadachín… Espadachín…**

**No la vio por ningún lugar, en ningún rincón o posición dentro de ese extraño vacío del que ahora todo se había extinguido, rodeándolo de algo similar a un completo silencio, incluso su corazón parecía haber dejado de latir, estaba solo, completamente solo, sus amigos estaban abandonados y sumidos en ese extraño trance, muertos de una u otra forma donde él no podía alcanzarlos o ayudarlos… Y entonces la sintió, una mano se acercó de frente hacia su hombro. Llevó la mano a su espada maldita, desenvainándola y clavándola en ese brazo en un acto reflejo. Percibió un peso sobre su pierna, sus ojos se abrieron de repente, su mente todavía confusa.**

**- Tú…- casi gruñó, sin saber si estaba dormido o despierto. De repente todo se despejó, permitiéndole darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Pudo notar su respiración agitada, el sudor frío que recorría su cara, sus músculos tensos, la espada maldita desenvainada con un hilo de sangre recorriendo el brillo en forma de llamas que surcaba su filo acerado como recreándose en redibujarlo majestuosa y burlonamente. Y tras esto vio a Robin, arrodillada frente a él con sus ojos aguamarina en una expresión entre sorprendida y asustada, un brazo que se teñía de rojo a gran velocidad debido a una profunda y sangrante herida que dejaba salir líquido a borbotones justo debajo de su codo.**

**- Espadachín…- repitió la arqueóloga (o quizás lo decía por primera vez). Retiró su brazo no sin contraer el rostro de dolor, apretándolo contra su camisa blanca en un movimiento automático. En un similar instante de acción inconsciente, él envainó su espada sin darse cuenta. La cara del espadachín permanecía dura e inescrutable, mientras que la de ella seguía distendida en ese extraño horror estupefacto. Ninguno de los dos acertaba a moverse, hablar, nada. Permanecían con los ojos fijos en los del otro, clavándose la mirada mutuamente en un mudo, angustioso e hiriente intercambio de sensaciones inexplicables que recorrían a ambos en ese instante de fuertes sensaciones desatadas. Silencio… Hasta las olas del mar parecían haberse detenido, Zoro casi se sentía como si estuviera en una dimensión llena de nada, vacía de todo, sólo los ojos de Robin y la sangre existían para él en ese momento, la sangre que brotaba de esa herida que él había producido sin pensar, sin controlarse, esa misma sangre que iba tomando terreno poco a poco, ocultando el blanco inmaculado de la prenda de la mujer, el horror de ella que iba atravesándolo inexorable a través de esos ojos aguamarina. No sabía qué sentía o pensaba, ni siquiera si estaba sintiendo o pensando, quizás sólo estaba recibiendo las emociones de esa estremecedora mirada.**

**Una densa niebla gris, blanca, negra, no sabía de qué color, pareció envolver y esconder esa única imagen que llegaba claramente hacia su aletargado cerebro, produciéndole la impresión de estar en otro mundo. Unos ruidos que le recordaron vagamente a una exclamación y un chillido llegaron disolutos y confusos a sus oídos, sonando como débiles rasguños en el velo de silencio que lo rodeaba. Pudo sentir cómo su ceja se arqueaba esbozando una de sus habituales expresiones de apatía, aunque no sabía qué había producido esa reacción. Una vez más esos apagados sonidos que intentaban rasgar la niebla envolvente de ese lugar extraño llegaron, esta vez similares a un reproche. Algo lo tocó, llegó a percibir un contacto en su cuello, pero su brazo se alzó hacia eso que lo sujetaba apartándolo con decisión, y sus piernas lo arrastraron hacia una puerta que le parecía conocida, una puerta que acabó por atravesar para cerrar después. Como si esa niebla lo hubiera sacado de su propio cuerpo, se vio desplomarse sobre una silla, y al mismo tiempo algo dentro de él supo que Robin había caído inconsciente en brazos de alguien, vencida por la gran pérdida de sangre.**

**Sangre… Aún dominado por esa extraña sensación de irrealidad miró su mano, en la que había una gota roja que lo había alcanzado casi en un descuido. Había visto mucha sangre en su vida: sangre de amigos, de enemigos, de aliados, de extraños, pero era la primera vez que veía sangre de la que debía arrepentirse. Por primera vez un pensamiento claro llegó a él en forma de pregunta: "¿Por qué no Wadou?" su propia voz retumbó en el silencio de su ensueño, amenazando con romperlo. Pasó sin querer su mano por la empuñadura de la espada maldita, la misma mano que, en medio de su pesadilla, había llegado hacia allí en busca de una solución. Pero ¿por qué esa espada y no su querida Wadou, que tantas otras veces lo había salvado de una muerte casi segura? Otra duda embargó su mente, y aunque no resonó pareció taladrar con más fuerza esa peculiar dimensión. "¿Qué habría pasado si la voz de Robin no me hubiera despertado?" como empujado por una fuerza invisible, cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa, apoyó lentamente su cara en ellos y cerró los ojos, intentando retornar a esa pesadilla que lo había trasladado a donde estaba ahora, perdido.**

**Pasó otra vez. Volvió a aparecer esa extraña rueda de habitaciones que cambiaba en imperceptibles transiciones que no recordaba una vez ocurridas. Kuina en su ataúd, con la cara en una tranquila y artificial sonrisa; Sanji cortando algo invisible lenta y rítmicamente sobre una tabla de picar, con la mirada perdida en el vacío, como si no supiera dónde estaba, el resplandeciente cuchillo resonando tac… tac… tac… tac… a cada golpe descargado a ciegas contra la tabla de madera; Nami tendida en pose trágica sobre la cubierta, que parecía ostentar un dibujo similar a una brújula gigante cuya aguja señalaba una guadaña atravesando el corazón de la pelirroja; Usopp, con un clavo en la frente, reparaba el mástil, mientras un delgado hilo de sangre que atravesaba su cara desde el lugar donde el metálico objeto se hundía en su piel caía desde su barbilla incesante y sinuoso hacia el suelo de madera, donde se filtraba por los pequeños huecos que separaban las tablas; Chopper, con ojos abiertos de par en par fijos en el mortero, trituraba hierbas a una velocidad frenética como si le fuera la vida en ello, el espadachín podía verlas deshaciéndose poco a poco bajo los descontrolados golpes que el pequeño reno daba con sus bracitos de frágil apariencia, con un extraño zumo brotando de esa masa que empezaba a formarse donde asomaban briznas, imitando una muy humana agonía, produciendo un ruido burbujeante y taladrador que atravesaba su mente de una forma horrible. Entonces todo cambió otra vez y Zoro pudo ver justo frente a él, que estaba como en un blanco espacio vacío desde donde sólo podía observar, incapaz de intervenir o hacer nada, a Luffy de pie, pero indudablemente muerto, con una mirada vacía y decepcionada en su dulce rostro, emulando a un títere colgado por los hombros dando una impresión entre grotesca y conmovedora que hizo que algo dentro del espadachín se agitara como nunca lo había hecho antes. Zoro quiso gritar, acercarse a su amigo, pedir a los demás que hicieran algo, al menos a Chopper y Sanji, que no parecían estar heridos. Pero era incapaz de moverse… Se dejó arrastrar por ese tétrico y agobiante sueño. Su respiración se volvió agitada, sus músculos se contraían. Una última imagen que no había aparecido antes hizo acto de presencia: Robin yacía en una enorme cama blanca que no había visto jamás, su pelo negro resaltaba como nunca antes, y su brazo asomaba por sobre las sábanas, ensangrentado y roto, única herida en su cuerpo. Todos muertos… No había vida, ninguna persona de las que le importaba seguía allí, con él. Horrorizado, comprendió que aunque no estuvieran muertos él no podía alcanzarlos, estaba en una especie de intermedio entre dos mundos, dos mundos que nunca se tocarían. Estaba atrapado para siempre, no podía moverse, salir, entrar en otro espacio o tiempo. La nada lo envolvía, atrapaba su alma dentro de él, lo había alejado de todo lo que hacía que su vida sirviera para algo, de su honor, su orgullo, su sueño, sus amigos… Una vez más sintió esa capa de sudor frío sobre su piel, la sensación de descontrol, su coraza rota, una punzante sensación en su cuerpo…**

**- ¡YUHUUUU, AL FIN TIERRA!**

**Despertó bruscamente, esta vez de verdad. Vio la punta de la espada maldita perforando la piel de su pecho sostenida por sus propios brazos, pero no llegó a cortarse. Una sonrisa torcida curvó sus labios, mientras sus ojos adoptaban una mirada acerada, decidida, madura y serena. Movió la espada sosteniéndola ante él, contemplando así las llamas púrpuras de su filo, que parecían bailar furiosas ante él, como sabiendo que había sido derrotada, que no había logrado controlar la mente del espadachín y provocarle la violenta muerte a la que había querido conducirlo.**

**- Lo siento, Sandai Kitetsu. Hoy no conseguirás privarme de mi destino, mi buena estrella gana… Otra vez.- la envainó todavía sonriente y salió a cubierta, olvidados ya su mal humor y los problemas de los últimos días, dispuesto a disfrutar de alguna nueva aventura.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! Pues os dejo este fic fruto de una noche de mal humor ¬¬ Y la Na... Pues es más que nada para dar una explicación antes de que alguien observador me pregunte 

La descripción de cómo reacciona cada miembro de la tripulación no viene a mi súper predilección por psicoanalizar a la gente Viene a algo todavía menos lógico XDDD: Zoro está tan irritable, peor que los demás, porque como él es tan perceptivo por naturaleza le ha afectado el estado de ánmo de sus compañeros. No preguntéis, fue una cosa que me salió en este fic, no sé por qué ¬¬ Pero su situación en plan al borde del descalabro emocional es lo que propicia el ataque de la maldición de Sandai, que ve la oportunidad de superar su habitual seguridad Vale, tras esta paranoia seria (contradicción power!XDD) os dejo, espero que os haya gustado y dejés reviews! Y perdonad el NA sosito, pero la verdad estoy con la cabeza en otro sitio 

Kss!


End file.
